usmudrfandomcom-20200213-history
USMUDR 1 - 19/05/2013 (FINALE)
18:29:08 Monoleo Mastermind: Alright listen up, bastards. In fifteen minutes the final trial for the identity of the mastermind begins! Get your shit together! 18:30:28 Yuna: I guess it's really happening. 18:48:56 Monoleo Mastermind: Alright then! With everyone of you shitheads here, let's get going! 18:50:20 Yuna: Then I guess it's time to make this happen. *Crosses her arms and smirks* 18:50:58 Ash: yeah... now we finally find out the truth... 18:51:05 Olivia: *She takes a deep breath* Lets do this 18:51:11 Nero: Yup.. 18:52:13 Lola: We have to get this right. 18:52:21 Yuna: Lola... 18:52:43 Lola: Yuna. 18:52:46 Ash: we cant lose... 18:53:10 Frey: let's end this madness. 18:53:23 Lola: Dead or not, no one can afford to get this wrong. 18:53:55 Yuna: This probably isn't the best time to be talking about this... we should get this done first. *Walks into elevator* 18:54:11 Jason: *nods and follows into the elevator* 18:54:21 Ash: ....*walks into elivator* 18:54:24 Ash: lets win this.... 18:54:40 Nero: mmhmm lets do this.... * walks into elevator* 18:54:52 Frey: -follows everyone to the elevator silently- 18:55:02 Lola: I've never been more ready t0 18:55:11 Sam: *Follows the others into elevator.*..I hope we find out who's behind this.. 18:55:15 Lola: *for anything in my entire li- death. 18:55:39 Olivia: *She takes Lola's hand in hers and enters the elevator with her* 18:55:41 Lola: *She takes Olivia's hand before walking into the elevator* 18:56:18 Olivia: S-scandelous.... 18:56:53 Yuna: *Elevator: Descend* 18:57:03 Lola: You're holding hands with a dead girl, I don't know if that counts as R-rated. 18:57:19 Ash: is this the time...to be discussing that...? 18:57:33 Olivia: N-not at all! 18:57:36 Jason: As Ash said, I don't think it's the time or place for that... 18:57:52 Yuna: *chuckles* Well well, things seem normal at the moment, that's nice. 18:58:08 Frey: this whole place should be considered R-rated -smiles a little- 18:58:19 Lola: It's better than bricking it over the trial. 18:58:23 Yuna: *As the elevator doors open, Yuna walks out and takes her place at the podium* 18:58:39 Olivia: Let's stop talking about ratings! 18:59:11 Olivia: *She reluctantly leaves the elevator taking her place* 18:59:12 Jason: *walks out and stands by his podium, taking a look around* 18:59:27 Lola: I'm sure we all have our suspicious. 18:59:35 Lola: *suspicions 18:59:38 Ash: *takes place as usual next to Yuna* ..... 19:00:01 Lola: *She hesitantly drops Olivia's hand before stepping onto her podium* 19:00:51 Nero: *Walks silently to her podium* 19:01:29 Frey: -Frey steps out of the elevator to survey the new room, new to her in every way, she walked towards the podiums curiously- we stand in these? how authentic, do we all get one? 19:01:46 Sam: *Goes over to his podium while thinking things through in his head. He glances at the others.* 19:01:52 Ash: ah yes... I believe yours was next to Yuna too... 19:03:17 Yuna: Are we all ready then? 19:03:25 Olivia: No.. 19:03:26 Lola: I'm ready. 19:03:27 Olivia: I mean yes 19:03:49 Lola: It's all going to be okay. 19:03:50 Ash: yeah.... 19:03:54 Nero: ....I guess,, 19:03:56 Frey: -goes over to stand at the podium beside Yuna- mmm 19:03:59 Jason: *nods* Mhmm 19:05:36 Frey: what do we do now? do we wait for the creature to appear or do we start without it? 19:05:56 Yuna: I guess we wait for it, it called us here afterall. 19:06:00 Monoleo Mastermind: Don't get your panties in a twist! 19:06:13 Monoleo Mastermind: COURT IS IN SESSION 19:06:19 Yuna: There we go, there's the little hellspawn. 19:06:45 Nero: Yuup. 19:07:01 Monoleo Mastermind: Well? Get your asses in gear! 19:07:04 Ash: so... how should we do this...? 19:07:15 Lola: Who suspects who? 19:07:27 Yuna: Well first we should discuss what evidence we all have, if any. 19:07:45 Ash: is there any...? 19:07:52 Ash: the only thing we have is....the book.... 19:07:59 Olivia: I feel as though we're beaten already... 19:08:01 Lola: Book? 19:08:16 Jason: YOU GOT THAT WRONG ASH! 19:08:18 Yuna: Then let's discuss the book first. 19:08:53 Jason: Bombs don't have cogs in them... and there was a cog left at the scene of your death, and there was no explanation for it being there... 19:09:05 Olivia: That's...true 19:09:30 Yuna: I did wonder about that... 19:09:42 Yuna: I heard the details... 19:09:49 Yuna: And that seemed out of place. 19:09:53 Ash: ah that... admittedly I found that in the clock tower room... I went exploring after the second trial... and it was open... 19:10:06 | Edited 19:10:11 Yuna: But what is it exactly? 19:10:21 Nero: Mmhmm that did interest me, 19:10:23 Lola: What clock 00 19:10:25 Olivia: ...What clock tower room? 19:10:43 Lola: *tower room 19:11:06 Ash: new rooms opened up after each trial...? 19:11:18 Lola: I feel so behind... I've been dead for how long? 19:11:37 Ash: and I assumed the gear came from the clock tower.... but it didn't fit anything... 19:12:07 Yuna: So right now it might have some relevance, but we don't know what? 19:12:23 Ash: I thought it might help us get out... but I dont see how now... 19:12:27 Frey: did it perhaps come from something else in the school? 19:12:43 Frey: a smaller clock maybe? 19:12:48 Lola: It could be used to operate the stuffed monstrosity. 19:12:52 Yuna: Perhaps so... 19:13:15 Ash: its pretty inconclusive.... it could have been from anything... 19:13:34 Nero: Hmm it could... Theres many possiblities really. 19:13:37 Yuna: Then should we discuss something else? 19:13:50 Ash: yeah... lets go back to the book... 19:14:26 Yuna: I never got to take a look at it, what is it? 19:14:47 Ash: jason would know... he read it.... 19:16:07 Jason: A-Ahh yes... that was 'The Most Despair Inducing Incident of all Mankind' book... 19:16:43 Yuna: The most despair inducing incident of all mankind... 19:16:56 Nero: Hm.. What did you learn from the book ? 19:16:57 Lola: What's the incident? 19:17:34 Ash: I never got to find out... considering what happened... 19:17:43 Nero: mhmm yeah.. 19:18:06 Jason: Well I studied it a lot and it basically sounded like the apocalypse... 19:18:42 Olivia: T-the apocalypse?! 19:18:47 Nero: W-wha? 19:18:53 Ash: oh god.... 19:19:05 Yuna: Th-the apocalypse?! 19:19:09 Yuna: What?! 19:19:23 Frey: an apocalypse to do with despair? 19:19:32 Sam: Apocalypse?.. 19:19:59 Lola: I don't understand... if an apocalypse happened, we'd know? 19:20:44 Ash: plus... I found a newspaper cliping inside the book... according to the newspaper clipping it took place in this year... except one thing was off... 19:20:59 Ash: the clipping was dated for...2 years in the future... 19:21:23 Lola: How can that be!? 19:21:30 Sam: What?! 19:21:34 Yuna: W-wha?! 19:21:44 Frey: a predicted apocalypse perhaps? 19:21:46 Yuna: Th... then. 19:22:02 Yuna: Wait. 19:22:28 Yuna: I need to ask Leo something. 19:22:35 Nero: W-wait what? This is too confusing.. 19:23:28 Monoleo Mastermind: Hmmm? 19:24:20 Yuna: The present year, is it the same one as the year on the clipping? 19:25:30 Monoleo Mastermind: Eeeeyup! 19:25:45 Yuna: *sighs* I thought so. 19:25:57 Monoleo Mastermind: Good, good, you're getting somewhere 19:26:13 Frey: ...so what you showed us in the videos was... 19:26:15 Olivia: W.... 19:26:21 Olivia: WE TIME TRAVELED?! 19:26:35 Yuna: *can't help but chuckle a bit* 19:26:40 Yuna: No, we haven't. 19:26:50 Yuna: And I can prove it too. 19:26:52 Olivia: *She blushes* Oh 19:26:56 Nero: Then what happened to the other two years?! 19:27:17 Yuna: Or at least, I believe I can help provide the answer. 19:27:35 Ash: go on...? 19:27:57 Lola: Yuna you can't possibly be suggesting... 19:28:47 Yuna: For this final trial, another part of the school opened, the records room. In that room were several documents, some irrelevant but there were a few interesting things in there when me and Frey investigated it earlier. 19:30:18 Yuna: There was a shelf that seemed to have been used to hold student files, a really large shelf. On the shelf were our records and our records only. 19:31:52 Yuna: That a long with some notes that we found, what I suggest, is that we have lost our memories of our initial school years and that we are what remain of the student population, the rest destroyed along with their records. 19:32:17 Ash: so we.... attended this school...? 19:32:26 Lola: We were students here? 19:32:33 Lola: And we can't remember it... 19:32:57 Ash: why... why would someone do this.... 19:33:01 Yuna: Yes, that's my silly theory anyway. 19:33:27 Frey: then those notes were...from previous students?...shit that makes sense. the handwriting and the stains... 19:33:47 Lola: What is there to gain from making us forget! 19:33:47 Nero: Why can't we remember it though... 19:34:12 Ash: perhaps its so we would... have no qualms about... killing each other... 19:34:18 Olivia: ..... 19:34:25 Lola: What we might provide more entertainment for the sick bastard that did this if we have to build our friendships from scratch, !? 19:34:37 Frey: ...its much easier to kill a stranger than it is to kill a friend afterall... 19:34:40 Yuna: Exactly that Ash. 19:35:03 Yuna: Am I on the money Leo? 19:35:19 Nero: hm, but what kind of sick person would do that, make friends lose their memories and kill each other. I still understand none of his logic 19:35:30 Monoleo Mastermind: Upupupu~ you certainly are 19:35:45 Lola: I'll kill you you fucking bastard. 19:36:04 Jason: Please Lola... let's try our best to keep calm now 19:36:16 Lola: Fine... 19:36:29 Yuna: Keep it together people, we're beginning to get to the bottom of this. 19:36:32 Olivia: So...We were all friends in normal circumstances before this?! 19:37:09 Lola: We killed, or were killed by our friends? People we'd been peers with for at least a year! 19:37:31 Yuna: Yes, I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to know what that was like. *Has been balling her fists and sweating for a while, holding her emotions in* 19:37:47 Yuna: Yes Lola that is exactly what happened. 19:37:55 Ash: I think perhaps...at this point... 19:38:11 Ash: its good we dont know... otherwise we would be too stricken with greif to go on... 19:38:30 Lola: Whoever did this... whichever of you thought this was a good plan... how could you? 19:38:44 Yuna: We should try to think about who the mastermind might be. 19:39:05 Ash: well...it seems that despair plays a large role in this... 19:39:14 Frey: being left in the dark about these things...leads us only to suspect each other... 19:39:42 Jason: Speaking of despair, Ash, there was strange behaviour coming from Olivia after Yuna's death… she wouldn't stop talking about despair 19:39:50 Yuna: I want to clarify though Leo, is the mastermind one of us. Or is it some outsider or someone that we are unaware of. 19:39:50 Olivia: HAH?! 19:39:52 Ash: ...thats right.... 19:39:54 Olivia: Ahah 19:40:00 Olivia: You're pointing fingers at me? 19:40:12 Jason: N-No! No pointing fingers... j-just remembering is all 19:40:22 Yuna: Don't accuse Olivia like that, especially not without evidence. 19:40:26 Olivia: Ahh..How could you say that? *She hangs her head* 19:40:46 Olivia: W-well.... 19:41:01 Jason: My apologies... 19:41:29 Olivia: *She starts shouting, pointing her finger at Jason almost violently jabbing it in his direction* What about you turning up to this whole thing late? Remember that? 19:41:45 Olivia: Ahah! You think I'd belive a dumb excuse like "I was sleeping"? 19:41:52 Olivia: What a joke! 19:41:59 Jason: I slept in! I'm a sleepy person... it's the truth, I swear! 19:42:06 Nero: Don't start all turning against each other now.. We should think seriously about this 19:42:17 Ash: but what about nero... nero also turned up late... 19:42:23 Yuna: *Winces a little* We... need to talk about this. 19:42:29 Lola: Olivia had the right to talk about despair. It wasn't her. 19:42:45 Lola: But I put my money on someone living... 19:42:56 Ash: but in this case... that word plays a prominent point.... 19:43:12 Lola: I mean, how does a dead person operate the stuffed monstrosity! 19:43:29 Lola: How would you feel losing friends all at one!? 19:43:29 Nero: I-I was also still sleeping... I wasn't AS late as Jason.. 19:43:29 Ash: considering we're AI its a posibility... 19:43:38 Olivia: *She's visably shaking* 19:43:52 Olivia: You're all liars! 19:43:58 Olivia: You're in on it together aren't you!? 19:44:04 Olivia: AREN'T YOU?!?! 19:44:12 Yuna: *Bangs fist on the table* God dammit doesn't anyone have any evidence! 19:44:13 Jason: Please calm down, Olivia..! 19:44:30 Ash: ...if we assume that someone alive did it.... 19:44:34 Lola: No! Olivia listen to yourself you're only arousing suspicion on you! 19:44:44 Ash: then from what little we have I can only see...one option... 19:45:13 Nero: ..O-one option? 19:45:42 Frey: despair...i wonder...everyone, if you think about it...doesnt the idea of an apocalypse of despair in this school...mean that such a thing like this has already happened? therefore leading to an apocalypse itself? 19:46:17 Ash: because... does one usually laugh after a death...? 19:46:41 Yuna: *trembling, trying to keep the rest of her emotions in* 19:46:46 Lola: Depends on their coping mechanism. 19:47:05 Frey: considering what we are doing right now; raising suspision to others who were once our dear friends...doesnt that count as 'leading ourselves into despair'? 19:47:40 Ash: perhaps thats just what the culprit wants...to cause more despair... through confusion and betrayal 19:47:52 Frey: exactly 19:48:42 Yuna: That's the damn point of this whole thing don't you see! We're just running around like idiots pointing our fingers in places we know nothing about! If we don't do this properly then we're just going to get ourselves killed for good! 19:49:11 Lola: Yuna, we are killed for good. 19:49:26 Yuna: You know what I mean! 19:49:47 Ash: so far though.... our evidence only points to one person.... 19:50:01 Lola: The cog still irks me. 19:50:10 Yuna: *takes a deep breath* 19:50:14 Nero: Ash.. who is that one person..? 19:50:41 Frey: ash..careful..we dont know that yet 19:51:08 Ash: before I make any harsh accusations...do we have any more evidence despite what we've already...discussed...? 19:51:35 Nero: Personally I don't have any evidence.. I don't know if anyone else does? 19:52:00 Lola: I only have personal suspicion. 19:52:13 Nero: Hm.. 19:52:26 Olivia: Do you have a reason for it Lola? 19:52:53 Frey: reason before suspicion, if you will lola 19:53:10 Lola: I have a reason... but.. I'm contradicting myself with other reasoning. 19:53:40 Yuna: Go ahead and say it, we need something else to go on right about now. 19:53:42 Lola: The culprit has to be alive but... it can't be them then. 19:53:51 Lola: But at the same time 19:54:10 Frey: by 'them' you mean? 19:54:49 Lola: Someone who isn't as dead as we first thought. 19:55:09 Ash: what...? 19:55:11 Yuna: So you mean we've had the wool pulled over our eyes? 19:55:13 Nero: huh? 19:55:31 Yuna: And someone here, seems to be dead, but really isn't? 19:55:40 Lola: Exactly. 19:56:01 Lola: They're operating their AI as they operate the monoleo. 19:56:02 Frey: thats...an interesting theory. what do you have to go on? 19:56:07 Sam: But how would we know who that is?. 19:56:26 Lola: The cog, it bugs me. Ash, you 19:56:38 Ash: me...? what...? 19:56:41 Olivia: *Gasp* 19:56:49 Lola: Didn't leave a body... I took the liberty of reading the case file... 19:56:58 Nero: Hmm true 19:57:00 Nero: there was no body.. 19:57:15 Ash: theres a reason there was no body though... was that not explained...? 19:57:17 Lola: Because perhaps, you still inhabit it? 19:57:18 Yuna: Interesting theory... 19:57:58 Lola: Yes but if you truly are the mastermind then it's easily a lie. 19:58:01 Olivia: But where would the cog have came from..? 19:58:30 Yuna: But Ash was murdered, correct? That would either mean that he set Jason up, or Jason is in cahoots. 19:58:58 Lola: Jason, did you really murder Ash? 19:59:15 Lola: Or are you just about to lie to us. 19:59:42 Nero: Jason, what do you recall from that moment? 20:00:25 Jason: Well... well I remember I went a little mad.. and I did hit his head in with encyclopedias... b-but he exploded when I hit his head one last time... 20:00:41 Lola: A robor. 20:00:46 Lola: *Robot 20:00:49 Nero: Ash, how exactly would you of made a bomb to begin with? 20:00:52 Ash: ah that.. isnt precisely true... I pressed a switch.... 20:01:11 Olivia: On what? 20:01:13 Ash: I created one in the science lab... for self-defence... 20:01:35 Olivia: I don't remember the science lab containing the means for a bomb? 20:01:48 Ash: the science lab contained nearly....every chemical... 20:01:56 Ash: this is a high school for super talents remember.... 20:02:05 Frey: im more concerned about how jason got away from an explosion that happened right in front of him, surely you would have been injured at that predicted distance? 20:02:26 Nero: Indeed... wouldn't you of dragged Jason along with you in your...death? 20:02:29 Ash: I wondered that too...the bomb was quite a potent one.... 20:02:44 Yuna: Perhaps... 20:02:52 Jason: I was slightly... but I somehow didn't die... 20:02:58 Yuna: It wasn't a bomb at all! 20:03:11 Yuna: Not a conventional one at least. 20:03:27 Lola: A cover up? 20:03:35 Olivia: YOU GOT THAT WRONG 20:03:48 Olivia: The file says there was gunpowder left at the scene 20:04:04 Nero: Although, before we all jump on the bandwagon against Ash... I want to know, who is it that he was saying he was suspicious of? 20:04:24 Olivia: Further more, Ash pretty much just admitted to pushing a switch 20:04:42 Yuna: Ah, but any kind of explosive, no matter how potent, is guaranteed to leave behind some residue right? 20:05:06 Ash: ah yes... but gunpowder is an extremely powerful explosive... 20:05:20 Ash: even a small amount could kill a person... 20:06:02 Yuna: Hmmm... you have a point. 20:06:14 Ash: if there was any left... then you can be sure there was a high amount in it... 20:06:41 Lola: Also, it's a little much isn't it. 20:06:48 Yuna: Alright then, does anyone have anything else to say about this. 20:06:53 Lola: A bomb? Was there such need? 20:07:22 Ash: I was...scared... I didnt want to die but I knew that it was impossible to survive... 20:08:02 Lola: But 20:08:07 Ash: I thought that would help me survive but... it ended up killing me in the end 20:08:11 Frey: as a musician, how would you know how to create such a powerful explosive? 20:08:17 Lola: Going back to a previous theory... 20:08:28 Nero: I was thinking that too Frey.. 20:08:33 Lola: A robot or android device,,, 20:08:49 Lola: Is usually equipped with a self destruct button... 20:09:01 Olivia: ..... 20:09:03 Ash: YOU'VE GOT THAT WRONG! 20:09:15 Ash: if so, where is the one on us? 20:09:30 Olivia: Under your armpit? 20:09:35 Olivia: On your belly button? 20:10:03 Lola: Someone may want to check, since we can't check ourself. 20:10:33 Frey: oliva, what makes you say those specific places? 20:10:43 Olivia: Belly button...button 20:10:53 Lola: She has a point. 20:10:58 Nero: Hmph true 20:10:59 Frey: fair enough 20:11:08 Frey: but why armpit? 20:11:22 Olivia: I don't know, it'd be funny 20:11:24 Nero: Yeah.. that's an unusual place.. 20:11:35 Lola: It's hidden from view most od the time too... 20:11:41 Olivia: But if you think about it, if it was the armpit you wouldn't be able to put your arm down 20:11:53 Frey: funny but dangerous considering the likely position it would have to be in. 20:11:56 Olivia: *She raises her arm, brings it down* boop! BOOOOOOOOM! 20:12:23 Frey: ...and i thought my jokes were morbid... 20:12:31 Ash: honestly though... there were books in the science lab that contained such knowledge... 20:12:38 Olivia: Ohohohohooo 20:12:50 Olivia: I'm sorry! I'm a little more loose than usual 20:13:06 Lola: I think you need some tea... 20:13:20 Olivia: Hot chocolate would be great, thanks dear 20:13:27 Olivia: Ehehe 20:13:32 Yuna: *chuckles* Nothing wrong withe being a little looser. 20:13:40 Lola: When this is over, I'll be sure to. 20:13:50 Ash: but.... 20:13:53 Lola: Come to think of it these robot bodies are stiff... 20:14:08 Frey: drinks AFTER this is done 20:14:12 Ash: what if she is the culprit...? 20:14:18 Lola: I don't think thst has anything to do with the case however. 20:14:19 Olivia: Me!? 20:14:25 Nero: When this is over...will you not all be dead again... O-or will you continue in those bodies..? 20:14:26 Lola: Her!? 20:14:36 Lola: Until we're turned off. 20:14:40 Yuna: Oh god dammit not this scrap again. 20:14:42 Olivia: Ahah....Going on with this again are we? 20:14:49 Ash: yes... I'm sorry but this despair incident seems.... odd to me.... 20:14:53 Olivia: You're so FOOLISH 20:14:58 Frey: dont question that for now nero. 20:15:19 Olivia: It couldn't have been me, I mean just look at my face 20:15:22 Ash: arent you acting.... strange right now...? 20:15:31 Lola: It couldn't have been her... 20:15:37 Lola: I'd have noticed something. ?. 20:15:37 Olivia: Ahah...Strange?! 20:15:41 Yuna: Olivia... 20:15:43 Ash: you didn't act like this before... 20:15:49 Olivia: I'm perfectly FINE 20:15:54 Olivia: You're all just crazy 20:15:58 Olivia: Malfunctioning 20:16:10 Olivia: Ohohohoho~ Off to the scrap metal heap with you lot! 20:16:20 Yuna: Olivia! 20:16:25 Ash: ..... 20:16:30 Olivia: *She clutches her head* 20:16:41 Lola: Olivia what happened to you... 20:16:43 Olivia: You're all so freaky! Ever since the start you were all so CALM about this 20:17:00 Ash: could it be... you wanted more despair...? 20:17:06 Olivia: EH!? 20:17:17 Ash: why would it be bad...to be calm...? 20:17:21 Olivia: That's obscene! 20:17:43 Olivia: It's bad to be calm because YOU'RE TRAPPED 20:17:46 Yuna: *Bangs fists on the podium again, the metal is getting dented on her fist* No... 20:17:54 Olivia: *She jumps* 20:18:17 Frey: 'you're trapped'? dont you mean 'we're trapped'? 20:18:18 Lola: I don't want to believe you could possibly be... 20:18:22 Olivia: Ah 20:18:32 Olivia: YOU HAVE NO PROOF! 20:18:37 Ash: but we do... 20:18:42 Ash: you just said it all... 20:18:47 Olivia: I SAID NOTHING 20:18:48 Olivia: AHAHAHAHAHA 20:18:52 Yuna: Olivia. 20:18:55 Lola: You signed your own death certificate. 20:18:57 Olivia: You all need a trip to the loony bin 20:19:01 Frey: olivia...what do you think of this place? 20:19:13 Olivia: IT'S FABULOUS 20:19:15 Olivia: LOOK AT THE COLOURS 20:19:22 Lola: ? 0 20:19:24 Yuna: ... 20:19:25 Sam: Oh goodness... 20:19:27 Lola: *... 20:19:30 Jason: *stays quiet as he listens, frowning a little* 20:19:36 Yuna: *clutches her screen* 20:19:41 Yuna: This... 20:19:54 Lola: What else did you lie about? 20:19:55 Yuna: No... 20:19:58 Ash: .... 20:19:59 Olivia: LIE? 20:20:11 Olivia: I've not lied once sweetheart.... 20:20:13 Yuna: NO NO NO NO NO. 20:20:15 Frey: olivia...what do you think of the world outside? is there any hope for us to get out? 20:20:42 Olivia: You truely are my one and only! YOU ARE MY MUSIC. MY HEART BELONGS TO YOU DARLING! 20:20:47 Olivia: Outside? 20:20:52 Olivia: PFFFT Heeeh 20:21:24 Monoleo Mastermind: ITS TIME TO VOTE SHITS 20:21:25 Lola: I don't want to believe it... I want to defend you... but 20:21:30 Yuna: What about what you said to me... was that a lie? 20:21:36 Olivia: NO nonono 20:21:44 Olivia: You, Yuna...are MAGNIFICENT 20:21:59 Olivia: Ahaha! You all are! 20:22:17 Ash: ....*seems extremely disturbed* 20:22:35 Yuna: *Yuna's screen is weeping* I... I don't want to be called magnificent by you! 20:22:35 Lola: Have we given you a good enough show, darling? 20:22:43 Olivia: Yuna! 20:22:45 Lola: Are you impressed?! 20:22:53 Sam: .... 20:23:04 Monoleo Mastermind: I SAID VOTE 20:23:26 Olivia: What EVER could you mean?! 20:23:42 Olivia: Just because I'm acting BATSHIT isn't eveidence 20:23:50 Yuna: I VOTE OLIVIA! 20:24:00 Jason: ... I vote Olivia 20:24:04 Nero: ...olivia... 20:24:08 Ash: I... I vote for Olivia.....*also begins to weep, from fear* 20:24:16 Sam: I'm sorry but...Olivia.. 20:24:27 Olivia: I VOTE JASON 20:24:28 Lola: Olivia.. I'm so sorry. 20:24:36 Olivia: JASONJASONJASONJASONAHAHAHAHAHAH 20:24:42 Frey: ...what happens after we vote? 20:24:55 Jason: *winces a little and looks away from Olivia* 20:25:00 Monoleo Mastermind: *DINGDINGDING* 20:25:02 Lola: We learn if we were right... 20:25:07 Sam: *He glances over at Ash next to him and holds his hand*.. 20:25:09 Olivia: Well then.... 20:25:11 Yuna: ... 20:25:16 Olivia: I guess it's time for a costume change! 20:25:37 Ash: *tries to smile but can't, watching olivia cautiously* 20:25:50 Olivia: AHAHA~ *A curtain covers Olivia and lifts quickly revealing her in a black, white and red ballgown with a large crown that barely fits her head* 20:26:07 Olivia: A-all this time, you'd never imagine! Poor little shy blushing Olivia! 20:26:13 Olivia: You're queen! 20:26:15 Olivia: But... 20:26:24 Olivia: You're missing something 20:26:31 Yuna: ... 20:26:37 Yuna: What is it...? 20:26:41 Olivia: Ahaha 20:26:46 Olivia: *She fans herself* 20:26:48 Ash: oh no.... could it be...? 20:27:00 Ash: I think she means.... there is another culprit... 20:27:07 Nero: Someone else?! 20:27:14 Nero: So it was two people...? 20:27:17 Frey: your partner in crime... 20:27:20 Olivia: I'm not saying anything! *she pushes her crown up her head* 20:27:26 Olivia: I triiiied to give you pointers 20:27:28 Ash: but...maybe you've already said enough... 20:27:29 Olivia: But did you listen? 20:27:31 Olivia: Mmm.....? 20:27:38 Ash: who did she vote for...? 20:27:46 Yuna: ... 20:27:51 Frey: she voted for jason but... 20:27:56 Olivia: No one listens to little Olivia..She's too shy and naieve 20:27:58 Frey: yuna... 20:28:24 Ash: jason... are you...? 20:28:30 Jason: But I didn't do anything..! *small tears in his eyes* 20:28:47 Frey: yuna, do you know anything about this? 20:29:03 Ash: I...I'm sorry... I didn't mean to accuse you... *is also visibly upset by all this* 20:29:06 Yuna: *shakes her head*... No. 20:29:19 Frey: she called for you though... 20:29:36 Nero: Hm.. 20:29:38 Lola: I don't know what to do... 20:30:15 Frey: HEY MONO! CAN THERE REALLY BE TWO CULPRITS?! 20:30:39 Monoleo Mastermind: Of course! 20:31:01 Olivia: It could be a whole orginization 20:31:04 Olivia: Or is it just me? 20:31:10 Olivia: And I'm messing with your head? 20:31:14 Lola: *It seems as if there's static on Lola's screen and she's holding herself* 20:31:16 Olivia: Ohohohoho~ 20:31:21 Nero: ...how many is there... 20:31:47 Frey: lola? 20:32:05 Olivia: Oh? 20:32:08 Olivia: Lola~ 20:32:19 Lola: I... 20:32:56 Lola: I can't 20:32:58 Olivia: Ehee.. *She saunters over to Lola* 20:33:07 Frey: lola youve been with olivia the most havent you? why are you so in denial about all of this? 20:33:15 Ash: frey.... 20:33:32 Lola: You would be too... if the one you loved was someone like this... 20:33:49 Yuna: So... you knew... 20:34:07 Olivia: Poor Lola...HEART BROKEN! 20:34:12 Olivia: Such a tradgedy 20:34:37 Lola: Shut up 20:34:37 Frey: no i understand that...but youre not really pushing her away right now are you...youre almost... 20:34:45 Olivia: All of this is a tragedy, don't you think? 20:34:57 Lola: You read all the tradgedies. 20:35:03 Olivia: Ahhh~ 20:35:10 Olivia: You noticed, clever girl 20:35:18 Olivia: It's almost as good as an opera! 20:35:44 Olivia: But enough drama. It's getting tireing 20:35:50 Lola: Whereas I only ever read Romeo and Juliet... 20:36:23 Lola: I could kill you right now. 20:36:58 Olivia: Aaaah~! *She touches her blushing cheeks and schooches away from Lola* 20:37:08 Olivia: My heart is going to burst! 20:37:21 Olivia: However, though it surely belongs to Lola, this is getting boring 20:37:27 Olivia: Get to solving this rubbish 20:37:29 Lola: Perhaps your throat should first. 20:38:31 Olivia: Oh Lola, how obscene! Quit that now, we're in public and they're trying to concentrait *She waves a hand at her* 20:38:47 Olivia: Their lives depend on it you know 20:39:06 Lola: Haven't you noticed most of us are DEAD!? 20:39:59 Olivia: Oh come now, you have arms and legs 20:40:06 Yuna: So really... it's Nero's life at stake. 20:40:08 Olivia: One must say positive 20:40:13 Olivia: Perhaps even HOPEFUL? 20:40:17 Olivia: Ahah... 20:40:24 Nero: So... my life..? 20:40:31 Ash: hope... we cant lose hope.... 20:41:15 Lola: What hope? We win, Nero goes free and the rest of us!? We die like we were supposed to. 20:41:21 Lola: There is no hope, 20:41:45 Ash: but... in a way we're still alive... 20:41:51 Ash: even if its as...machines 20:41:51 Olivia: Aaah, Lola! You sure know how to PUSH ALL MY BUTTONS 20:41:56 Jason: Stop thinking about her, she's trying to throw us all off... think back to the conversation about self destruct buttons... that's still bugging my mind for some reason.. 20:42:52 Frey: ...lola? which character from romeo and julliet would you consider yourself to be? 20:43:28 Ash: I dont think self destruct buttons matter anymore... I think that we need to figure out one thing... 20:43:31 Lola: Romeo of course. 20:43:51 Ash: who despairs...? 20:43:51 Olivia: Ah! Ah! *She raises her hand and points to herself* 20:43:55 Lola: The one who was so in love that he died for it. 20:43:59 Olivia: I'm the Juliet 20:44:13 Frey: but then...isnt it julliet who should have died first then? 20:44:26 Lola: Juliet feigns death. 20:44:41 Olivia: Why are we talking about Romeo and Juliet? 20:44:48 Frey: who 'should have' 20:45:03 Olivia: I thought we were talking about masterminds 20:45:04 Lola: I think they think I'm involved somehow. 20:45:10 Frey: olivia, why are you alive right now? 20:45:20 Olivia: OH MY! Wouldn't that be FABULOUS 20:45:26 Olivia: If you were my prince~ 20:45:37 Olivia: Because no one thought about killing me 20:45:46 Lola: Olivia you asked me 20:46:02 Lola: You told me to kill someone. 20:46:06 Olivia: Ahaha 20:46:29 Yuna: ... What...? 20:46:34 Frey: who lola? 20:46:35 Lola: You said that I should go free, if no one else did it should be me, you offered me my alibi and everything. 20:46:51 Olivia: Oh darling 20:46:55 Olivia: I'M AN ACTRESS 20:47:31 Lola: You wanted me out the way? 20:47:58 Olivia: It was too heart breaking for me to think about someone else killing you! 20:48:01 Olivia: But in the end... 20:48:06 Olivia: *She looks over to Yuna* 20:48:39 Frey: olivia, why did you vote for jason? 20:48:50 Yuna: So... there was something... else behind that... 20:49:16 Olivia: Oh no, she wasn't going to kill you 20:49:43 Olivia: She kept refusing! So stubborn is my dearest Lola...Always bossing me around. Well who's the boss now? 20:49:54 Olivia: I voted for Jason, for the obvious reason 20:49:59 Lola: I'm not even a being. 20:50:12 Frey: and what reason is that? 20:50:34 Olivia: I didn't want to lose...duh? 20:50:45 Frey: but why jason of all people? 20:50:59 Olivia: I gave all my reasons 20:51:07 Frey: refreash my memory 20:51:08 Olivia: I shouted them in your face god damnit! 20:51:15 Olivia: But once again! No one listens, aha 20:51:36 Olivia: He "woke up" late 20:51:42 Olivia: The book 20:52:27 Frey: ...jason what became of that book? 20:52:54 Nero: There were ripped pages where..Ash was killed.. 20:52:57 Jason: Well I.. I kind of tore some of the pages when I went mad.. and I left it in the library.. 20:53:20 Frey: did you see what pages were ripped? 20:54:05 Jason: N-No I didn't.. I'm sorry I can't remember 20:54:13 Frey: what became of the pages? 20:54:31 Sam: Did you not say it was just the first few pages a few days ago? 20:54:58 Ash: it seems strange that you'd forget that... 20:55:04 Jason: It may have been.. yes~ But I think they'll still be in the library or burned from the explosion.. 20:55:44 Frey: why did you not retrieve them as evidence? 20:56:23 Jason: I don't know.. I ran away in panic, s-sorry.. 20:57:04 Frey: what about now? it is the last trial after all, why didnt you retrieve them as further evidence for the book? they might have been relevant 20:57:34 Jason: But seriously... I can't help but feel that Ash keeps on pushing away the situation of the cogs and the self destruction button... if it's possible that Ash is a robot.. that may be the reason for that Monoleo is still moving right now..? 20:57:56 Frey: ...you are changing the subject 20:58:39 Jason: I can't help it, it's bugging my mind... 20:59:04 Frey: also...we still havent clarified if we as machines actually HAVE a self destruct button 20:59:14 Frey: let alone cogs 20:59:17 Lola: One of you 20:59:21 Lola: Search me 20:59:40 Olivia: Ahaha! 20:59:43 Olivia: No one touch her. 20:59:47 Lola: If there's a suspicious button, press it. 20:59:53 Nero: Why not? 20:59:59 Olivia: BECAUSE SHE'S MINE 21:00:03 Olivia: Ohoo! 21:00:12 Nero: I wouldn't...press it... we don't want you to go again... 21:00:23 Olivia: *She spins over to Lola* 21:00:26 Lola: I don't care what you want. 21:00:41 Olivia: Don't be so selfish darling 21:01:11 Lola: Oh and you have any right to talk about selfish? 21:01:11 Yuna: Then search me. *quiverring, gritting her teeth* 21:01:34 Olivia: Ah! Yuna 21:01:39 Ash: no... 21:01:46 Ash: dont search yuna... search me... 21:02:00 Ash: since I'm the one in question.... 21:02:20 Olivia: As you will see *She lifts Lola's shirt(?) slightly to show a button where her robo tummy is* 21:02:21 Lola: JUST FIND THE FUCKING BUTTON. 21:02:32 Nero: .... 21:02:38 Olivia: Isn't it so funny!? 21:02:41 Olivia: Belly button... 21:02:43 Olivia: BUTTON 21:02:43 Nero: I'll look for the button.... b-but I can't press it.. 21:03:07 Nero: *searches Ash* 21:03:19 Lola: So that's it huh... 21:03:30 Olivia: But you my dear... 21:03:32 Lola: I wonder what happens if you press it... 21:03:34 Olivia: need a password 21:03:40 Olivia: I made you special~ 21:03:53 Frey: ...nero is there a button on ash? 21:04:03 Nero: (( is there?)) 21:04:07 Nero: (( :L )) 21:04:10 Olivia: ((Eyup!)) 21:04:21 Nero: (( kaay xD)) 21:04:26 Nero: Yup there is. 21:04:34 Lola: Just how long you plan on torturing me? 21:04:38 Frey: ....are they all password operated? 21:04:42 Olivia: Ahaha, no 21:04:46 Olivia: Just my precious 21:04:56 Frey: you say that...as if you created her? 21:05:09 Olivia: I had her specially made 21:06:05 Olivia: *She prances over to Ash* 21:06:08 Olivia: A one! 21:06:10 Olivia: A two! 21:06:12 Ash: ....! 21:06:16 Olivia: TAKE COVER! 21:06:20 Frey: olivia...DONT 21:06:26 Sam: No! 21:06:49 Olivia: *She snatches the mallet from Monobear* 21:06:51 Olivia: LETS GO! 21:06:59 Lola: OLIVIA STOP! 21:07:17 Ash: g-goodbye... Sam.... 21:07:28 Olivia: *She smaches the mallet into Ash's stomach* 21:07:33 Nero: N-no! 21:07:46 Sam: !!!! 21:08:53 Olivia: *Ash's screen mearly switches off* 21:09:04 Olivia: Hoo! 21:09:32 Frey: -is in shock-...w-what...what did you do? 21:10:04 Lola: I can't believe you... 21:10:06 Yuna: It's an off switch... I guess... 21:10:09 Sam: ... 21:10:11 Olivia: You didn't think I'd just kill ou all right? 21:10:17 Olivia: Aha, what a boring ending that'd be 21:10:29 Yuna: You monster... you don't belong in this world... 21:10:37 Olivia: AH! Monster? 21:10:42 Olivia: Yuna... 21:10:45 Olivia: I gave you bonbons! 21:10:57 Monoleo Mastermind: Upupupu~ 21:11:02 Nero: You're....sickening.... 21:11:03 Lola: She's right... 21:11:09 Lola: You're a monster, 21:11:13 Sam: .... 21:11:36 Frey: why would we need an off switch...when you called them self-destruct buttons? 21:11:44 Olivia: Sickening! owowowow these comments hurt me! *She shrinks back to her usual self sobbing a little* 21:11:50 Yuna: You effectively steal humans souls and make them your slaves! Your playthings!? 21:12:07 Olivia: You're not slaves here! 21:12:07 Monoleo Mastermind: How boring! Why don't you just shut the fuck up and vote?! No more questions! 21:12:18 Olivia: Ah yes, monoleo's right 21:12:43 Yuna: ... Your words are as empty as your soul... 21:12:54 Nero: ....but we still don't have much of a lead to whom to vote for.. 21:12:59 Olivia: My soul is full of music! Passion! 21:13:10 Yuna: I'm ready to vote. 21:13:17 Jason: I'm ready to vote too 21:13:22 Olivia: THEN DO IT 21:13:59 Yuna: Everyone, just vote, vote for someone. 21:14:06 Jason: I vote Ash... 21:14:24 Frey: remember to say both...or otherwise one 21:14:36 Lola: Ash... 21:14:38 Yuna: I vote Ash 21:14:38 Nero: Hm... I also think Ash... 21:15:08 Sam: *Looks down, his eyes glance over to Ash's robot.*....Ash.. 21:15:32 Frey: ...jason 21:16:14 Monoleo Mastermind: DING DING DING! That is correct! Upupupu~ 21:17:04 Ash: *steps out from behind the monobear podium, wearing clothes fit for a king, clapping his hands sarcastically* So you got it eh? How trully delightful! Ohohoho~ 21:17:24 Sam: ....!!! 21:17:28 Olivia: Aaaah! Ash! They were all being mean to me! 21:17:36 Frey: ?!?! YOU?! 21:17:52 Lola: I'm not surprised. 21:18:19 Ash: *rushes to Olivia's side* now now my dear... Don't let their harsh words hurt you, for despair is still here! 21:18:33 Frey: you...you bastard...you actually had me fooled 21:18:53 Ash: Isn't that right, Queen of Despair? Ohohoho~ 21:19:07 Olivia: Ohohoho~ 21:19:11 Sam: ...oh my fucking god... 21:19:13 Yuna: King... and Queen... 21:19:52 Lola: Well that's it... 21:19:56 Ash: Oh but my dearest sam! *walks over to him* You and I still have something special, do we not? 21:20:13 Lola: We solved the mystery. 21:20:26 Yuna: What happens after this? 21:20:27 Lola: What now? 21:20:28 Nero: But.... what happens now...? 21:20:33 Ash: *hands him a rose* My dear, why not join us in the despair? It's truly delightful! Ohohoho~ 21:20:38 Sam: ..... 21:20:53 Lola: Turn me off, Olivia. 21:21:24 Lola: Surely there's no more to do? 21:21:32 Frey: ...but why would you help convict olivia? 21:22:01 Olivia: Nope! You're staying on forever! 21:22:24 Lola: Then I'll turn myself off. 21:22:48 Lola: I mean, I could just blow myself up. 21:22:50 Olivia: Paaaaassword protected, remember? 21:23:04 Olivia: You really don't listen to me? Do you 21:23:05 Ash: None of you can turn yourselves off! Ohohoho~ Only my robot could do anything! 21:23:22 Lola: I listen to you loud and clear, darling. 21:23:25 Frey: NOBODY TOUCH THE BUTTON 21:23:39 Lola: But surely I'm not fullproof. 21:23:50 Lola: I can just 21:23:53 Lola: Break. 21:24:11 Olivia: I won't allow it! I'll just make more of you! 21:24:25 Olivia: D-don't leave me! 21:24:41 Frey: lola dont its not worth it 21:24:57 Yuna: Just answer us, what happens now? 21:25:14 Olivia: We die 21:25:24 Ash: Ohohoho~ 21:25:31 Ash: THE ULTIMATE DESPAIR!!!! 21:25:33 Frey: ...all of us? or just you? 21:25:39 Olivia: AHAHA~ 21:25:45 Nero: W-what? 21:25:58 Olivia: No, you guys won fair and square 21:26:27 Ash: But my dear, can we really leave love behind? It is certainly enjoyable~ 21:26:28 Olivia: But, Y-Yuna, Lola you don't really hate me do you? 21:26:52 Frey: leave yuna out of this 21:26:56 Yuna: ... 21:27:00 Yuna: I can speak for myself. 21:27:09 Lola: You took my heart and smashed it to fragments. 21:27:23 Lola: But regardless, you still hold it. 21:27:37 Ash: *steps over to Sam and whispers something in his ear, looking very grim* 21:27:43 Olivia: I do?! 21:27:59 Lola: Each tiny piece. 21:28:14 Olivia: HOORAY FOR SUPER GLUE 21:28:17 Yuna: I've said my piece though... I have nothing more to say to you. I hate you. I hate to hate you though. 21:28:35 Yuna: I hate. 21:28:52 Olivia: But Yuna, here comes the best part 21:28:54 Sam: *His eyes widen*.......*He looks to Ash one last time before bringing his eye back down to the floor* 21:29:32 Frey: isnt this the part where you die? 21:29:47 Olivia: Well, yes 21:30:07 Lola: Then why can't you turn me off? 21:30:18 Ash: *whispers one last thing before stepping back over to Olivia* but first.. shall we dance one last time, before hope takes over? 21:30:33 Olivia: Lola, I said to you before that I wanted you to leave alive 21:30:52 Lola: Well fuck that, because I don't. 21:30:53 Frey: what is there more to do...we won didnt we? 21:31:08 Lola: I can't feel anything in this metal body. 21:31:08 Nero: Wait there's one thing that is bugging me though. 21:31:21 Olivia: Hmm? What is it Nero? 21:31:36 Nero: If we all leave... what place is there to go to if there has been some apocalypse like we were discussing earlier..., 21:31:49 Olivia: *She says this as she sets up an old gramaphone* 21:31:53 Ash: Ohohoho~ there is nowhere to go! 21:32:24 Nero: So really.... we're doomed to stay here regardless? 21:32:42 Ash: the gear holds more than one purpose! Ohohoho~ 21:32:56 Frey: the gear? 21:33:08 Ash: Perhaps it could be~? A key~? 21:33:38 Frey: ...to the outside world... 21:33:56 Frey: how can we be certain you will let us out just like that though... 21:33:59 Olivia: *A fake gasp* A key?! 21:34:13 Ash: Because we dont want hope in this place of despair! 21:34:15 Olivia: Because you won 21:34:28 Ash: Because we are kind~ 21:34:34 Frey: you have all the power to stop us though... 21:34:41 Frey: you control this place 21:34:48 Olivia: BABABABA~! KEY GET! 21:34:55 Ash: But would it not be more despairing~? In the real world~? ohohoh~ 21:35:23 Ash: Now let us dance my dear! *grabs hold of Olivias hand* and forget all our hopes and dreams! 21:36:02 Frey: ...so we can leave...but what is there really on the outside for us to return to...thats what they want us to think about 21:36:25 Frey: to stay in despair...or to go out into despair 21:36:35 Lola: There is nothing for us. 21:36:41 Yuna: I don't care, I'm leaving. 21:36:50 Lola: There is only one way out 21:36:58 Olivia: Wah! *She's pulled, looking back at Lola with a expression almost like her old self before kicking the gramophone into life and taking up a waltzing position* 21:37:04 Nero: From what we've heard... the world is practically dead... 21:37:06 Ash: You can't leave until the final act is done! The graaaaaaaaaaand finale! 21:37:22 Lola: And that is to just switch off. 21:37:23 Yuna: Fuck that noise... 21:37:39 Olivia: Let us...dance. *she swallows looking nervous* 21:37:44 Frey: we dont know for sure though if the world outside is what they say it is 21:38:01 Yuna: *She puts her head in her hands* 21:38:16 Ash: *begins the dance with Olivia, moving futher away from everyone onto a slowly raising platform* The Waltz of Death... *seems nervous* 21:38:40 Sam: *He shakes his head and closes his eyes, choosing not to watch anymore.*... 21:38:54 Lola: *She watches, emotionless* 21:39:24 Ash: *a castle scene is set up, in front of everyones eyes, many monoleos are in front of it with torches and pitchforks, storming the castle on which the two are dancing* 21:39:24 Olivia: Yes..it seems so *she looks above her at the large, rocking crystal chandelier* 21:39:43 Frey: ....why do they dance when they know theyll die...have they truely lost themselves to despair...or is despair really a deeper madness we all hold 21:40:23 Lola: Despair is truly maddening. 21:40:27 Yuna: They're lost... that's all. Lost to the world. 21:40:52 Ash: *the dancing speeds up* Is this truly...The ultimate despair? 21:43:18 Olivia: Well, I'm certainly despairing at your dress sense *She watches as the Monoleos climb the towers* 21:43:37 Frey: -watches them in awe- will this...truely bring the end 21:43:58 Lola: Why does part of me... after everything... want to save her? 21:44:31 Ash: *As they reach the top they begin to point their guns at the two, leaving room for the others to see the events* Heh.... Yeah.... 21:45:06 Yuna: Because... we are what we are... we have hope that we can save them. Hope. 21:45:20 Ash: *The other monoleos look ready to throw their things at the two* It seems this is our end.... 21:45:32 Yuna: We might deny it now... but we still... have hope. 21:45:44 Lola: You might. 21:46:09 Olivia: This whole thing is so...scandalous.. 21:46:36 Frey: lola you dont care about the despair...but you do care about olivia 21:47:03 Ash: *Just as the music stops, all the monoleos throw their torches and pitchforks at the two, just as the others shoot their guns, and the chandelier falls atop the two, lost forever in despair in a greusome end* 21:47:12 Yuna: ... 21:48:00 Lola: *There's a small squeak from Lola before her screen starts fuzzing and going static again* 21:48:23 Yuna: *She stands there frowning, glaring at the wreckage, pain in her eyes, red rings around them from tears. Angry, rage filled tears* 21:49:36 Yuna: I'm leaving. 21:49:43 Nero: So.... let's go see what's left outside... 21:49:58 Lola: I don't want to leave. ., 21:50:01 Yuna: *walks to the elevator on her own, briskly* 21:50:11 Yuna: I don't care if you don't want to leave but I am. 21:50:17 Lola: I'm going to stay here. You guys go. 21:50:22 Sam: ...*He opens his eyes and looks at the scene* ....oh my god 21:50:53 Nero: Mhmm... *follows Yuna* I want to see what's there.. 21:50:55 Frey: are you really giving it up lola? your second chance at life? one that olivia herself gave to you? 21:51:09 Yuna: Let her do what she wants. 21:51:44 Lola: What's life in a metal body? 21:51:56 Frey: metal of not, we are alive 21:52:05 Frey: its not everyday you get a second chance 21:52:07 Lola: If Olivia's plan was to throw me into despair, she has succeeded. 21:52:30 Frey: then what about hope? 21:52:56 Sam: *He goes in the opposite direction of the others, towards Ash and Olivia's bodies.* 21:53:15 Lola: What hope? 21:53:23 Lola: I don't even get to turn off. 21:53:28 Frey: you had hope that olivia would be saved...so why dont you have hope that you yourself will be saved? 21:53:50 | Edited 21:54:00 Yuna: *Taps her foot in the elevator* She's made her choice. She wants to hold on so let her. Let her have her final wish. She'll probably write an elegy or something... 21:54:02 Frey: your death is just as important to olivia as your life was 21:54:21 Frey: thats why she gave you a second life but not a second death 21:54:36 Frey: she could have chosen any time to kill you but instead she wanted you to live 21:54:44 Frey: so live for goodness sake 21:54:54 Lola: ... 21:54:59 Lola: Fine. 21:55:18 Yuna: *shakes her head* 21:55:28 Lola: I fit perfectly into a despair filled world anyway. 21:55:47 Frey: lola remember though...your not living for anyones sake but your own, olivia might have given you your life but its your choice to live through it or not 21:55:47 Lola: If they were telling the truth about that. 21:56:04 Sam: *He gets up over to the bodies and falls down on his knees at Ash's corpse.* No... 21:56:13 Lola: I don't have an off switch, I really have no other choice. 21:57:12 Frey: sam you too, lets go 21:57:19 Sam: I can't.. 21:57:51 Lola: Sam, Ash would want you to live too. 21:57:56 Sam: He said we will be together again.. 21:58:27 Frey: you will. but not today 21:58:33 Sam: no... 21:58:45 Sam: nononononononononon 21:58:54 Frey: sam... 21:59:22 Lola: Sam you have the choice of switching off. I'm not saying take it but... its there. 21:59:49 Sam: nonononnononNONONO. *He grabs one of the nearby pitchforks.* 22:00:09 Frey: SAM! stop it! 22:01:01 Yuna: *Stares on, frowning* 22:01:36 Sam: *He grips the pitchfork tightly before whispering* we'll be together..*He smashes into his own screen, the pitchfork going right through.* 22:03:18 Frey: -turns away from the scene- ..i-if that is his will...lets go 22:03:22 Yuna: Now then...let's all move our asses into the elevator. *voice is trembling slighty* 22:04:12 Lola: *She walks into the elevator, looking back at Olivia and smiling* 22:04:54 Frey: -she follows lola to the elevator and stands beside yuna- we tried... 22:05:00 Ash: *as the elivator door closes, the room begins to tremble and collapses, the elivator being completely fine* 22:05:38 Yuna: What the heck... is going on? 22:05:52 Lola: *Whispers to herself* You alone could make my song take flight... 22:06:18 Yuna: *Elevator: Ascend* 22:07:08 Frey: ...not here...dont kill us when we are almost free 22:07:19 Ash: *a voice plays over the intercom* True despair has been achieved! The school will destroy itself in 3 minutes! *the elivator reaches its destination* 22:07:29 Lola: Run. 22:07:36 Ash: Better run! Ohohoho~ 22:07:37 Lola: To the entrance. 22:07:43 Frey: run fast. 22:08:03 Lola: *She runs towards the door* 22:08:15 Ash: *the elivator shaft collapses in on itself as they leave* 22:08:39 Ash: Can you solve the final puzzle?! Can you escape eternal despair?! Ohohoho~ 22:08:47 Yuna: *Starts running as well* 22:08:56 Frey: WHAT?! you bastard! 22:09:34 Frey: -runs for her life- 22:09:38 Ash: Ahahahaha! *space jam plays over the intercom* 22:10:20 Ash: *there is a photo lying in the foyer, of all of them together outside the school, as friends* 22:10:41 Lola: *She picks up the photo* 22:10:52 Frey: lola hurry! 22:11:05 Lola: ... Why did it have to be like this? 22:11:13 Ash: *there is a message on the back, which reads "even in despair we'll still be friends"* 22:11:25 Lola: *She returns to her senses, exiting just in time* 22:11:36 Olivia: *"everybody get up it's time to slam now~"* 22:12:18 Yuna: God dammit give me the gear! 22:12:35 Frey: who has the gear actually?! 22:12:53 Olivia: *"WATCHA GONNA DO?!"* 22:13:43 Ash: *slamganronpa plays* 22:14:05 Ash: One minute remains! Ohohoho~ 22:14:13 Frey: WHO HAS THE GEAR 22:14:43 Yuna: *rummages through her pockets* HERE! *Slam dunks that dangass gear into place* 22:15:10 Ash: *the door moves in many ways, moving aside and shining light into the despair* 22:15:26 Yuna: *Dashes out of the door in an instant* 22:15:38 Frey: -runs for her life again into the light- 22:15:51 Lola: *Hesitates, looking back before exiting* 22:16:26 Frey: -looks back to see lola still standing- LOLA PLEASE 22:16:35 Yuna: *Yanks Lola with her* 22:16:51 Lola: Sorry... lost my thoughts 22:17:07 Frey: -holds onto lola as well and continues to run- 22:17:49 Yuna: *As she gets to a safe distance from the school, she turns to watch the school* 22:18:11 Ash: *the school collapses down* 22:18:24 Lola: ...I left my cello in there... 22:18:33 Ash: FIN